


Comme Des Garçons (Like The Boys)

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Donna can keep faking confidence - as long as she keeps mimicking
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Comme Des Garçons (Like The Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based off Comme Des Garçons (Like The Boys) by Rina Sawayama

Donna had never been confident. She acted that way sure, but she hadn’t ever really been confident.

Since she was little her mum had tried to control the way she acted. She was sure that Sylvia hadn’t meant it, but that didn't mean that she wasn’t left with self confidence issues.

But Donna wasn’t the type of person to let those hinder her. She would be confident. So she molded herself.

She just acted like the boys her age, mimicked their confidence and egos, their energy and words. She got in trouble a lot more than them, she noticed that, but it just made her more stubborn.

Confidence may have been a cover, but it was one she wore with pride. She was like the boys.

Not that Donna particularly wanted to be like the boys, but she didn’t know how else to do it. The other girls her age were either timid or mean, and even the mean ones had problems. The boys never seemed to.

Mirror mirror.

Donna cut her hair short when she was in high school, even though she didn’t like it. She kept it short till she started university, the worst thing about growing it out being the way Sylvia praised it.

But she could stay confident, if she just kept acting like the boys. They were cocky, she was cocky. They were sure of themselves, she was sure of herself. They spoke up, she spoke up. A mimic, working perfectly to combat the issues she had.

Like the boys.


End file.
